MY LMT Insert
by Karren
Summary: After reading LMT again this popped into my brain when Ranger was taking Steph home and she told him she was going to go to the cemetary to look for Diggery. Page numbers are from the paper back book of LMT


I do not own anything from Janet Evanovich. This is just from my mind LOL.

Starts on page 136 of LMT

(Background)

Ranger moves out of the shadow. He tells Stephanie he wants to drive her home to make sure no one is waiting for her in her apartment. Stephanie Thanks him but tells him she wasn't going home she was going to the cemetery to see if she could catch Diggery.

(My insert)

"Steph its only 17 degrees out here tonight" He told me "If he wants that diamond that bad let him have it"

I turned and gave him my pouty face.

"Not gonna work" Ranger told me

"Come on I need to get him, will you help me? We will just stay at the cemetery for a little while" I tell him

"No" he said again

"Fine I'll just go when you leave" I told him sitting back running my hands thru my hair

"I have the car" he said

I folded my arms across my chest and tried to look pissed off. We went a few more blocks and I would sigh every few minutes.

"Your not going to give up on this are you?" Ranger asked me

"Nope"

"Hang on" and then he made a sharp U turn and made his way to the graveyard

We parked in the cemetery and killed the lights. It was kind of creepy to be sitting here in the dark if you really thought about it, but being with Ranger I tried not to let the fear show. I got out of the car and leaned back on it. Ranger got out and came and stood next to me.

"How long we going to stand here?" he asked me

"For a little bit"

I felt him go into his famous zone. His breathing slowed and there was no movement. It was pitch black out here tonight. There was no moon or stars shining at all. I shoved my hands into my coat pockets because they began to freeze and I had forgotten my gloves.

My hands were still freezing and now so were my feet. I began waving my hands around trying to get some circulation to go thru them and then I got to stamping my feet. Ranger cut his eyes towards me and even though I couldn't see it I knew he was doing that little smirk he does with his mouth.

"Babe"

"I don't want to hear it" I said knowing this now was a bad idea. Diggery was probably all warm and snuggled up with his snake in his trailer

We stood another fifteen minutes and I couldn't take it anymore. Willing myself not to show my stupidity to Ranger but failing miserably I called out and began jumping around to get warm.

"DAMN! It's so cold out here. I can't feel my hands or feet" I tell him jumping and hopping in front of him

Ranger made a sound that to me sounded like laughing. He was laughing at me. He stopped me in mid jump and brought me to him. He hugged me for a minute and then placed me back into his car. Starting it up he flipped the heater on full blast. Taking my hands in his he began to rub them vigorously to help the blood to flow again. After a few minutes I felt the warmth start to seep into my body.

"AHHH"

"Better Babe?" he asked me

"Yea" I said still noticing his hand was still rubbing mine but had slowed

Our eyes locked and he watched me. I broke the stare and took my hand out of his and started to rub my thighs to warm them up too.

"Still cold Stephanie?" he asked me

"Yea, but the hands and feet were the worst, but their thawing now"

Ranger came close to me and placed a warm hand on my cold cheek.

"I've got something that will warm you up" she said and then he kissed me

Ranger's kiss was soft at first and then he made it deeper by sliding his tongue between my lips. I felt his hands start to slide around me and pull me into his hot body warming me instantly. His hands began to wander my body as he kept kissing me. A sound sliced thru the car and Ranger plucked his phone of his belt and answered it.

"What?"

"I'm leaving now going to Stephanie lot Sir" Tank told him

"Ok" he said sitting me back into my seat

Ranger pulled out of the cemetery and then crossed Broad and then Hamilton. As we were driving Rangers lights caught a figure in the middle of the rode picking something up with a shovel. I gasped and shuddered.

"Somebody you know?"

"Carl Coglin, he's my FTA" I told him watching him disappear into the night again

"Babe"

Now if I was any type of good bounty hunter I would have gone after Coglin but I didn't want to get out of the car I had already been frozen once and didn't t want to do it again. And like Ranger said about Diggery if he wanted it that bad he can just have it.

Ranger after thru three lights turned off Hamilton and parked in my lot. He asked me about my kitchen conversation with Joyce. I explained to him what she said and how she was now my new best friend.

"I told her you probably wouldn't turn Dickie over to her if you found him. She said she had a way with men that all they were were scrotum and ego and they just liked to be stroked.

Ranger smiled at me and ran a finger down my cheek.

"Id like to think I'm more than Ego and scrotum but she's right about the stroking"

I saw a black SUV turn into my lot and park behind us and was told it was Tank.

"He's giving me a ride back but I'll go up and check your apartment before I go" he told me "and you can keep the car"

(And back to the book now on page 137)


End file.
